


Storm

by Lapidot1



Category: Storm - Fandom
Genre: Asexual hailey bisexual Emma lesbian Mari no sexual content but underage dating and kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapidot1/pseuds/Lapidot1
Summary: Thank you in advance for reading this it's mostly fluff and mild angst but zero homophobia allowed beyond this point  and mari is short for aquamarine I dedicate this to my best freind Evelyn- lapidot1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking comments are welcomed and apreciatec and updates are on wendsdahs I go by she/her and I dedicate this to my best freind Evelyn-

I love Emma its true e we're at the ocean by are apartment by the beach


	2. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is my characters I'll edit it as the list goes on

Mari:Mari is currently dating Emma she's sweet and kind and loves to write   
Gender:female  
Sexualiy:lesbian 

Emma:she's into drawing and pretty cool   
Gender:female   
Sexuality:bisexual 

Hailey: is cool fan girl sarcastic   
Gender:trans girl   
Sexuality:asexual


End file.
